powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Mage: the Awakening tribute sheet: Oliver Skarsgard
Name: Oliver Skarsgard Age: 25 Shadow Name: Abaddon Virtue: Fortitude Vice: '''Pride '''Derangement: Sociopathy Path: Mastigos Order: The Silver Ladder Legacy: Bene Ashmedai Concept: Corporate Heir Arcanum: Mind, Space, Spirit, Forces Rank: Adept Attainment: '''Goetic Evocation '''Skills: Persuasion, Seductive Magnetism, Tranquil Fury, Ranged Weapon Proficiency (Firearms), Enhanced Intelligence, Intimidation Motto: "He who is not a sinner, is he who is dead." Quotes: '"Our father is supposed to be our models for God, are they not? My father abandoned me when I was very young. I met him when I was fifteen and he asked for my help. I refused, of course, because my altruism is wasted on someone who I don't know. He died of an overdose weeks later. Perhaps that says something. I am God's abandoned child...a demon to toss into the lake of fire." "Let me say this so that it is very, ''very clear to you: you, contrary to your very obnoxious belief, are my puppet. Everything you have done has been by my will and by my doing. You're not a spanner in my works, nor are you the one to unmake me. You are predictable, you are easily manipulated, you are thrown away. Now, the police will be here shortly. In less than twenty four hours, my company's funds will be restored to the bank account and you will be incarcerated. Don't look so down. It's time to celebrate. You won't have to endure the terrors of prison, I've already made sure that the Judge will give you the death penalty." "Side with the Seers of the Throne? Proposterous. They seek the total control of reality, and humanity's divine soul is not to be conquered. Even the will of the Gods above, even the Anima Mundi or the Oracles themselves will not interfere in the will of man. It is the way of the Supernal World, and as above, so below. If the Seers seek to unravel that, to control that...recklessness, thy name is Unity." "Perhaps you wonder why my actions are more or less moral. Just understand that I find no practicality in villainy. After all, just taking everything for yourself and disregarding everyone is, in the long run, harmful to yourself. While I lack empathy, I respect the practical applications it has among the human race, and how it has helped us band together and fight the darkness around us. I am a mage so I can change the world, not ruin it by taking it all for myself. I am rich, intelligent, and highly talented. Every intellectual persuit is within my grasp. I have everything I could possibly need now. Perhaps you'd call me an idealist, but to that I'd remind you that our very power revolves around making idealism reality." '''Theme: Ratatat - Lex (Piano, Violin, and Guitar cover) Archetypes: Sociopathic Hero, Moral Sociopathy, Byronic Hero, Guile Hero, Magnificent Bastard, Pragmatic Hero, Deadpan Snarker, Cultured Badass Occupations: CEO of Skarsgard Enterprises Origin: Oliver Skarsgard was born in Jersey City, New Jersey to Margaret Skarsgard and Viktor Skarsgard. The Skarsgard Family is relatively old money, who run a technology company now centered in Portland. Oliver is the heir to this company. Oliver's father, Viktor, had left him when he was young for reasons unknown. A nation wide search had been conducted for the CEO of Skarsgard Enterprises, but after years, the search was given up and rights to the company had been given to Margaret. When Oliver was older, Viktor had appeared to him through a mirror, asking the child for help, but Oliver, with his inability to feel empathy, did not help his father. Viktor Skarsgard was found dead a few years later, with cuts along his arms and legs as if he were dragged along brambles. When Oliver was twenty, he'd awakened to his power as a mage. By the time he was twenty five, he was a prominent figure in Boston in both mortal and mage society. Personal Data: Core Personality Traits: Arrogant, Intelligent, Cunning, Pragmatic Likes: Music, Art, Scheming Dislikes: The Seers of the Throne, Needless Chaos, People who act on emotion and not logic Appearance: Oliver is a very good-looking man, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He has high cheekbones and is always cleanly shaven. Oliver is usually dressed in stylish, lavish, and attention-grabbing clothing, such as snake-skin or leather pants, velvet blazers, cotton or silk dress shirts, and patent leather shoes. He has many tattoos, mostly on his arms or his back, that are hidden when he's doing business but shown clear as day when he's dressing casual. On his back is a massive purple and red peacock tatoo with a pentagram on its stomach. On his arms are various occult symbols, ranging from Nordic tribal runes to pentagrams to pictures of demons. Oliver is also very fit and keeps up his physical appearance to both feed his ego and make it easier to seduce people. Nimbus: Whenever Oliver casts a spell, the sounds of screams fill the room. His shadow gains horns and a forked tail, and an ever present red glow casts over the room. Objects around him distort sometimes, with all sides of an object showing at the front sometimes, or maybe objects seeming to get farther away, impossible to reach. Sometimes, his shadow moves about the room like a shade trying to get out from its prison beneath him. Equipment/Magical Tools: Dual wands (Iron and Brass), Brass Staff, Kukri Knife, various guns (Desert Eagle, Assault Rifle, sawed-off shotgun) Spells: Mind (Covert) Befuddle: Lower target’s social skills (Covert) Breach the Vault of Memory: Search target’s subconscious (Vulgar) Call Eidolon: Call upon physical representation of virtue (Fortitude) (Covert) Confuse Language: Make target unable to speak or understand language (Covert) Dream Traveler: Travel into other people’s dreams (Vulgar) Goetic Doppelganger: Summon spirit copy of target (Covert) Hallucination: Give target hallucinations (Covert) Living Library: Store information in subconscious (Covert) Love Spell: Become irresistible to target (Vulgar) Psychic Projection: Travel mentally into twilight (Covert) Psychic Sword: Inflict damage psionically (Vulgar) Psychic Violation: Paralyze target with terror (Covert) Read the Depths: Enter another’s subconscious (Vulgar) Severed Sense: Turn off target’s senses (Vulgar) Summon Astral Archetype: Call universal concept into Twilight (Covert) Telepathic Control: Dominate target’s mind (Vulgar) Virtual Voyage: Project mind of self and others into internet (Covert) One Mind, Two Thoughts: Undertake two mental actions (Covert) Sense Consciousness: Be aware of all entities in an area (Covert) Beast Control: Dominate animals (Covert) Euphoria: Block out pain (Covert) Incognito Presence: Make self less noticeable (Covert) Inspire: Insert an idea into one target’s mind (Covert) False Fame: Make people think you’re famous or important somehow (Covert) Imposter: Appear to be someone else (Covert) Sleep of the Just: Control Dreams and Sleep (Covert) Call Supernal Being: Summon wraith from Pandemonium (Covert) Telepathy: Read minds (Covert) The Inescapable Question: Make target halt and ponder question (Covert) Universal Language: Understand any language Space (Vulgar) Arcade: Simultaneously open up multiple portals (Vulgar) Co-Location: Exist in multiple locations simultaneously (Vulgar) Look Within the Gauntlet: Look into the Spirit World (Vulgar) Pocket Realm: Create a pocket space (Vulgar) Safekeeping: Move object into pocket space (Vulgar) Suspension: Bind target to their current location (Vulgar) Teleportation: Teleport to a location (Covert) Summon Supernal Being: Summon Imp (Vulgar) Ranged Blow: Transfer a strike’s effect over a distance (Covert) Multispatial Perception: Percieve multiple locations simoultaneously (Covert) Eyes of the Building: Be aware of everything inside of a structure (Vulgar) Expanded Volume: Make the inside of a container larger Forces (Vulgar) Burst of Speed: Make yourself faster temporarily (Covert) Change Weather: Change any non-disaster level weather condition (Vulgar) Control Velocity: Change speed of an object (Vulgar) Firebolt: Blast target with fire (Covert) Firestarter: Kindle flames (Vulgar) Friction Knife: Increase air friction to lethal levels (Vulgar) Gravity Shift: Redirect personal center of gravity (Vulgar) Kinetic Ripple: Blast target with force (Vulgar) Thunderbolt: Create electricity (Vulgar) Transform Energy: Turn one energy form to another (Vulgar) Unseen Hand: Telekinetically lift a being (Vulgar) Turn Projectile: Alter trajectory of a projectile reflexively (Vulgar) Telekinetic Strike: Strike target at range (Vulgar) Telekinesis: Throw or lift objects (Vulgar) Sound Master: Alter qualities and direction of sound (Vulgar) Personal Invisibility: Become invisible while concentrating (Vulgar) Light Mastery: Create or extinguish light (Vulgar) Empowered Voice: Knock down targets with shouted syllable or cause deafness (Vulgar) Autonomous Servant: Summon telekinetic assistant (Covert) Invisibility to Machines: Become invisible to cameras Category:Blog posts